A Letter From Heaven
by Moony's Angel
Summary: True love never dies, it never forgets those it has graced. No matter the time, no matter the distance. RLHG


**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN IT! As Jo once said "I wish I'd come up with that, but there u go!"

As I entered this higher plane of existence, for the first time in my life, I was at peace, free. The tuberculosis had gone from my body, and I felt new. I was ready to begin my eternal rest up here with James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black at my side, just as it had been so long ago. However, part of me was empty, void and it ached; yet I could not quell my heart, which ached, it ached for her. It ached to whisper 'I love you'. I knew it could not be, and was in no hurry for a reunion. However, no matter what, from above I will always be her voice in the darkness, a perpetual light, a guiding hand, and her guardian angel.

Somehow being reunited with James, Sirius, and Lily didn't matter much to me anymore. Part of me didn't really care. I looked down in time to watch my wife take our child into her arms. I backed up my words, and remembered that one word that had tumbled out of my mouth. Child. I murmured it aloud again for my own ears to hear 'child'. This word felt foreign to my tongue, it sounded foreign to my ears, yet somehow; down in the depths of my soul, it felt right. I had a daughter I was a father. Me. I sat there and stared as the shock washed over me. I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder. I turned my attention toward the owner of the hand.

_'James.'_

_'She's beautiful, Moony, absolutely perfect.' _A silly sort of smile graced my features, it seemed that it was all I was capable of at this very moment. My lip trembles slightly as I watch another tear slips down her cheeks. I wiped my own tear away that had formed unknowingly in the corner of my eye.

I took out my wand and conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and began to scrawl, putting everything that came to my mind onto this piece of parchment. In hopes that this letter would put her at ease, to bring some twilight back into her eyes, some fairness of skies. Some peace. Some hope that it would soon be better. I could feel the concerned eyes of Sirius, James, and Lily bore into my back; yet, I sat there and wrote. The words spewed forth like my hands were possessed.

_Hermione, _

_I love you, you are my everything, my voice of reason when I'm lost, my wings of comfort when I was disheartened, the voice of courage that beat steadily beneath my breast. I remember that first kiss we shared that evening and I felt as if I danced with the stars. That evening you set me free. You were my destiny. _I wonder what it was about you that gave me such strength to face the one part of me that I dreaded the worst, and walk away feeling ameliorated. You taught me to live, to love to see things that I had never seen before.

_I could see that you were crying. You found it hard to sleep. I whispered to you softly as you brushed away a tear, "It's me, I haven't left you, I'm well, I'm fine, and I'm here." I was close to you at breakfast, I watched you pour the tea, and you were thinking of the many times, your hands reached down to me. I was with you at the shops today; your arms were getting sore. I longed to take your parcels; I wish I could do more. I want to reassure you, that I'm not lying there. I walked with you towards the house, as you fumbled for your key. I gently brush the curls away from your face and gently whispered, "It's me." You looked so very tired, and sank into a chair. I tried so hard to let you know, that I was standing there. _

_Forever yours, _

_Remus_

I dropped the letter and watched it as it blew gently about in the wind. It fluttered down to earth, like a feather being tossed about by a gentle breeze. I watched as the letter floated into her open window. She picked it up and gave a muffled sob of happiness as she looked at the letter, and I knew that all would be well; and, gently whispered once softly out into the windhoping beyond hopethat it would carry my words upon its invisible shoulders. "táim i ngrá leat."… . "táim i ngrá leat."

* * *

A/N: Well, I thought i'd give everyone a different thing to read for once. so is it okay? oh by the way this word "táim i ngrá leat." means "I love you" in irish! 


End file.
